


Fantasmas

by AliTheOrder



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Drama, Other, give greta a break, pero flojito, spoilers de Reinos de Cristal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/pseuds/AliTheOrder
Summary: Lo que ocurre con Greta después de lo de Granth en Reinos de Cristal.Spoilers del último libro de Marabilia!!
Kudos: 15





	Fantasmas

No sé cuántos días han pasado desde que volvimos de Granth.

Supongo que es fácil perder la noción del tiempo cuando pasas las noches en vela. Aunque esté agotada, aunque desearía parar tan sólo un momento para asimilar todo lo que está pasando y descansar y olvidarme de todo lo que sucede fuera de Taranis, como he hecho siempre desde que vivo en palacio, simplemente no puedo. Cada vez que cierro los ojos lo veo a él, a Logen, cerrando las puertas frente a mí, repitiéndome una y otra vez la promesa que me hizo cumplir, sin dejar de resonar en mi cabeza.

«Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero que haya un futuro para Granth y Dione».

Dejar que Logen se convirtiera en mi amigo fue un error. Sus sonrisas y su constante despreocupación hicieron que me olvidara por completo la razón por la que no permitía que nadie se acercara demasiado a mí. 

Porque tienes demasiado que perder.

Y ahora sólo puedo lamentar su muerte en silencio mientras veo su fantasma en cada esquina. Quiero gritarle que se vaya. Que desaparezca. No es real; no me está persiguiendo para castigarme. Los nigromantes no pueden convertirse en espíritus. Tampoco pueden comunicarse con los vivos. Y aun así, siento que él ha encontrado la manera de bajar de las estrellas para torturarme y recordarme cada uno de mis errores.

«Si Ivy cae, caerá todo Dione. Y será cuestión de tiempo que Marabilia caiga después».

Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para evitarlo, maldita sea.

Márchate. Vete.

No se lo grito en voz alta, porque lo último que la reina necesita es ver que su hechicera se está volviendo loca.

Dione necesita a su soberana. Y yo me aseguro de que ella esté en condiciones de dirigir a su pueblo. Aunque sé que le gustaría encerrarse en su cuarto durante días como cuando murió su madre, o incluso dormir y no volver a despertar jamás para no tener que seguir viviendo esta pesadilla, para no tener que amanecer sin su esposo al otro lado de su cama, yo no se lo permito. Nada más llegar a palacio volví a instalarme en mis antiguas dependencias. Abandoné mi Torre en palacio y con ella la intimidad y privacidad que tenía antes. Porque debo cuidar de Ivy, y esta habitación está mucho más cerca de la suya. Así, cada vez que se siente mal, _Idris_ tarda menos en acudir a mí para avisarme, y yo puedo llegar al cuarto de Ivy más rápido. Pero para ser sinceros, apenas abandono la antesala de los aposentos de la reina. Me adueño del espacio; el diván no es que sea el lugar más cómodo en el que tumbarse, aunque tampoco es como si pudiera tomarme un descanso. Es más fácil así. Estoy siempre cerca de Ivy, y cada vez que veo que está al borde de derrumbarse, yo estoy ahí mismo para asegurarme de que se mantenga en pie. Me quedo abrazándola noches enteras hasta que por fin puede conciliar el sueño, le preparo pociones que curen sus mareos y sus dolores de cabeza, la consuelo como mejor puedo, diciéndole que todo esto acabará y que su dolor cesará y que todo estará bien. Que ella estará bien.

También me ocupo de Cordelia. Porque si Ivy la viera mal, se preocuparía por su prima y dejaría todos sus deberes de lado para acudir junto a ella. Para animarla y decirle que Samira regresará sana y salva, que si hay alguien que puede salir de esta y recuperar su reino es la nueva heredera de Granth (Logen también aparece para asegurarse de que recuerdo que he faltado a una parte de mi promesa, permitiendo que Samira se fuera directa al campo de batalla: «Si muere, no hay futuro para Granth. Fausto habrá muerto por nada. Y yo también»). Ivy no debe ocuparse de Cordelia ni del agobio que siente al imaginarse a Samira en la peor de las situaciones. No ahora, cuando Dione, Marabilia, la Historia, la necesitan. Así que animo a Cordelia, intento distraerla de pensar en horribles escenarios que puedan suceder en la isla, la ayudo a cuidar de Bran a pesar de mi inexperiencia tratando con críos. Le digo que su novia estará bien.

Aunque yo no esté bien. Eso no importa. Porque Ivy es la reina. Porque Cordelia es la heredera. Bran es el heredero. Y yo sólo soy la Hechicera del Reino.

Porque para eso estamos los hechiceros y hechiceras, para acompañar a los verdaderos héroes de las historias y asegurarse de que están bien y puedan cumplir con su cometido. Si fuéramos los protagonistas, como en los cuentos que mi hermano quería oír de pequeño, quizás así tendría noticias de él. Sobre si estaba en Idyll cuando sucedió el ataque, si sobrevivió, si está herido, si podré volver a verlo de nuevo.

Tengo miedo de pronunciar su nombre en alto y que alguien me confirme mis temores, que me confirmen que ya no está. Que se convierta en otro fantasma que me aceche día tras día, recriminándome que fui una pésima hermana mayor y que debería haber estado ahí para él, no darle la espalda cuando no era más que un niño. También me diría que fui una hija terrible y que nuestros padres nos querían demasiado como para que yo los olvidara tan súbitamente, y que si hubiera estado más con mamá cuando a papá se lo llevó el mar, si hubiera tenido mi apoyo también, quizás ella seguiría viva.

«¿Por qué no lloraste sus muertes, Greta?»

Porque no podía permitírmelo. Él tenía que creer que todo iba a estar bien. Y si veía a su hermana, siempre tan pacífica, que nunca se alarmaba por nada, echarse a llorar de pronto por los rincones de la Torre, él nunca habría creído que conseguiríamos superar la pérdida tan enorme que estábamos sufriendo. Porque si Greta no se muestra preocupada, es que la cosa no es tan grave como parece en un principio. Greta sólo deja ver sus consternaciones cuando realmente no ve ninguna salida posible; Greta es serena, sosegada, tranquila. Tiene que serlo. _Tengo_ que serlo. Porque la gente necesita creer que todo saldrá bien al final, y aunque yo no me trague mis propias mentiras, al menos puedo brindarles algo de paz durante momentos de caos.

Alguien dice mi nombre. Una de las guardias. Alguien reclama mi presencia, y al parecer es muy urgente. No sé dónde ni quién; tampoco pregunto, no es importante. Me encargaré de ello sea lo que sea, e Ivy ni siquiera tendrá que enterarse del problema. No tendrá tiempo de preocuparse, porque ya lo habré solucionado todo. No puedo permitir que nada la moleste. Así que sigo a la guardia por los pasillos, arrastrando los pies, notando cómo el agotamiento trata de apoderarse de mí. Me yergo y me obligo a oponerme a él. Tengo que ocuparme de este asunto ahora. No puede esperar.

Llegamos a uno de los salones que se usan para recibir a invitados y yo inspiro hondo, preparándome para quien sea que haya detrás. Algún noble enfadado con el que lidiar, quizás, o puede que alguien me pida ayuda para sanar a algún soldado herido que ha vuelto de Granth. No sería la primera vez desde que empezó la guerra, así que no me sorprendería en absoluto.

Por eso, cuando la guardia abre la puerta, no estoy preparada para los brazos que se abalanzan sobre mí, envolviéndome en el más fuerte y desesperado abrazo que me han dado nunca.

—Greta...

Yo me quedo inmóvil, sin habla. No consigo acabar de asimilar lo que está sucediendo. Es imposible que esté aquí, pero siento sus brazos rodeándome como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Tengo miedo de que, si me suelta, las piernas me fallen, porque siento que él es lo único que me mantiene en pie en este momento.

_No tiembles, Greta_.

—Greta… No sabes lo preocupado que estaba; c-creí… creí que te habría pasado algo en Granth, porque nadie mencionó si la hechicera de Dione volvió junto con la reina después de escapar de la isla, y no sabía… No sabía si estarías viva… Tenía mucho, muchísimo miedo, Greta…

_No te caigas, Greta._

Su voz parece irreal. Difusa, como en un sueño. Sus manos tiemblan a la vez que se cierran con más fuerza en mi ropa. Yo no puedo moverme. No me atrevo. Temo que si trato de tocarlo yo a él, se desvanezca, y todo no sea más que una broma pesada de los Elementos. O de las estrellas. O de quien sea que controle nuestras vidas. No me merezco que esté aquí. No me merezco que se haya preocupado por mí de tal manera, no cuando yo he estado evitando pensar en su estado todo este tiempo. 

Y, aun así, ha aparecido.

_No llores, Greta._

La vocecilla se acalla cuando todo lo que me he estado guardando para mí sale al exterior en forma de un llanto desgarrador. Jamás me había sentido tan vulnerable y expuesta como ahora; nadie me había visto tan rota. Y la última persona que debería verme de esta forma es él, porque no quiero que piense que su hermana mayor es débil. No _debe_ pensarlo.

—Greta… Tranquila, respira…

Le hago caso. Respiro.

Y parece que sea la primera vez que lo hago en semanas.

Porque mi hermano está frente a mí, vivo. Está aquí, en Dione, en Taranis, en el palacio. Ha cruzado las fronteras incluso sabiendo lo arriesgado que debe ser hacer tal cosa en este momento. Incluso para él, que le encanta vivir aventuras y se ha enfrentado a muchos peligros, es una maldita locura.

—Hazan—. Entre lágrimas, su nombre sale de mis labios no sin cierta vacilación, porque muy a mi pesar sigo preguntándome si es él de verdad quien está junto a mí—. Estás aquí— murmuro, en un titubeo.

—Estoy aquí, Greta —me confirma su tranquilizadora voz—. Y estoy bien. Llora lo que necesites, no pasa nada.

No me está obligando a hacerlo, pero todavía más lágrimas empiezan a caer de mis ojos cuando él pronuncia esas palabras. Yo no tengo fuerzas para fingir más, así que ni siquiera trato de esconderme, completamente agotada. Lo único que soy capaz de hacer es dar las gracias porque el universo no me haya quitado a la única familia que me queda.

Sé que los fantasmas no dejarán de perseguirme, pero al menos, con ese abrazo, Hazan consigue espantarlos un rato.


End file.
